Gretchen Grundler (Earth-101001)
Gretchen Grundler '(グレッチェン・グルントラー ''Guretchen Guruntorā) is the intelligent, German-American member of the main characters from Recess ''and ''Kingdom Hearts. Appearance Gretchen is a thin, tall, beautiful girl. She has auburn shoulder-length hair tied in two pigtails by pink hair bands though, after four years, she now keeps her hair at shoulder-length, brown eyes hidden by large circle glasses and has rather large front teeth until she gets a facelift in order to become very beautiful like other girls. She also has freckles on her cheeks. In Recess; She wears a light blue short-sleeved knee-length dress with a white collar and cuffs and a dark pink sash with a bow in the middle, pink calf-high socks and large brown and white shoes. After four years; she wears a teal T-shirt under light pink a short-sleeved crop top sweater, cut-offs short, knee-high socks with black shoes. Personality She's smarter than almost everyone else in town. She often argues with Vince but appears to be very close to him as well, hinting that she may have feelings for him. In addition to her intelligence and beauty, she can also be sweet, and a bit naive. She believed that a little girl, Little Becky Benson, truly looked up to her and wanted help on her project-when instead Becky just wanted to steal Gretchen's project and finally win the fair. At times, she can easily fall for most of the crazy stories told, such as the outcomes of the Stinky Peterson fortune teller. She's also very nonathletic, as shown in several episodes. Relationships '''T.J. Detweiler T.J. surprisingly doesn't say much about Gretchen. She has, apparently, tutored him in Grammar. The two don't always see eye-to-eye on things. Gretchen didn't consider T.J. a friend for a while since he didn't share her interest in science and astronomy, or helped make her pinhole projector. In the end, they apologize for taking each other for granted. T.J. respects her for being the smartest kid in school, and Gretchen says T.J. is a good friend. Gretchen was jealous because he manages to get what he wants. While she is marked for being tardy, must go without chocolate milk, and assigned to garbage duty after chewing gum. They are assigned as partners for an Ancient Civilization project. On presentation day, T.J. accidentally melts the project with tea. They receive a minimal pass, the lowest grade Gretchen has ever received, which saddens her. To make it up to her, T.J. decided to go with her original idea, which leads them to their grade raised up to an " A". Gretchen uttered "Good Ole T.J." When she thought she was going to be sent to space, TJ decided to coach her on how to survive in space, which she became annoyed with. When she learned she would not be going to space, but her ideas would be put on the next shuttle, she asks if TJ's hat can also be put in the shuttle so they'd both have something that went into space. Mikey Blumberg Mikey and Gretchen do not interact as much, however, they are still friends. During the episode My Fair Gretchen, Mikey falls to the ground and dramatically shouts his anguish after the gang is informed that Gretchen will be leaving for a different school. Also during this episode, Mikey is the one that thinks of a plan to get Gretchen out of leaving. This indicates that they are friends, at some level, but just don't interact much. Vince LaSalle Gretchen and Vince are good friends but have a rivalry. Most of their friendship is seen in "The Candidates", where they are put against each other for Class President. They are competitive until the end, where Vince realizes Gretchen truly deserved the spot. They end with Gretchen saying "a game of tetherball against a good friend". They have their moments of arguing and disagreeing, but also appear to be good friends. Ashley Spinelli Gretchen and Spinelli are very close. Gretchen was Spinelli's first choice to go with her to the museum in "More Like Gretchen". Their friendship goes through a rough patch in the middle of the episode (with a confused Gretchen), but Gretchen helps make things better between Spinelli and her parents. Gretchen also invited Spinelli to go with her in the "Young Adventurer's Fair" ("Bad Hair Day"). Spinelli helped Gretchen in her campaign in "The Candidates" as her assistant. They also shared revenge against T.J. in "My Funny Valentines" when he gave them both fake Valentine's cards. Gus Griswald While Gus and Gretchen don't interact as often as she does with the other students, but at times, she's shown to act as somewhat of a "big sister" figure to him, such as in Recess: School's Out. ''the evidence of this is seen in "Lawson and his Crew" when King Bobs refers to the two of them as "Smart Girl" and "Smart Girl's friend". It's shown that Gus has a tendency of hiding behind Gretchen when he gets scared, and she is the one to comfort him when he is upset, such as in Legend of Big Kid when they thought TJ suffered a terrible fate at the hands of the Kindergartners. In "Soccer Boy", they were picked to be the "royal scorekeepers". Powers and Abilities Powers Gretchen has no powers of her own but they are derived from her Rescue Armor and she can read other people's minds. Knowledge and Intelligence Gwen is shown to be very intelligent and knowledgeable. Gallery Character_gretchen.jpg|Young Gretchen in '''Recess' Rescue_Armor_Model_3.jpg|Rescue Armor Trivia * She, Gus and Mikey are the only kids in the main six who are only children. * Her parents appear to be geniuses as well, so it's implied that her brains come from them. * In the original pilot from 1996 (which would be remade into the first episode), she had a slightly different appearance, such as her being given black hair, slightly larger buck teeth, and the blue part of her dress was white with green dots. * She and T.J. are the only members of the gang to have brunette hair, although hers is more reddish while T.J.'s is a somewhat lighter brown. Category:Heroines Category:Teenagers